Find Your Way Home
by whereangelsfeartotread
Summary: Just as things seem to be progressing with Rose and The Doctor an unexpected journey has Rose facing her biggest fear. Losing the Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

She watched him move across the deck, he was always fiddling with something. He seemed to give off the air of somebody poised to go for a run even when standing still. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips as he dragged his fingers through his hair yet again. He was speaking emphatically about cronon energy and the fluxuation of time and how it was all wibely wobbly timey wimey. She giggled to herself and he stopped pacing and turned to her.  
>"What are you laughing about missy? I bet you haven't been listening to a thing I've been saying" he gave her a scolding look and waggled his finger sarcastically.<p>

"Oh I'm so sorry please go on you have my full attention" she focused on him and sat like a student reading for a new lesson.  
>"No its gone now you missed your chance now you will never know what I was going to say about the beaches of Sploon, yes there is a planet called Sploon" he sighed and gave her a disappointed look.<p>

"Oh no! but I was so looking forward to Sploon" Rose smiled ruefully at him but she had something better than Sploon in mind "Hey can we go dancing?" she sat up straight and grinned at him. He blinked taken aback by the sudden change of topic.

"Well …. I guess I haven't been dancing in a while" he smiled down at her and offered her his hand; she let him pull her off the seat and twirl her into his arms. Being this close to him was strange but it felt so right, here in his arms she felt safe and happy but he probably didn't even notice.

"Wait a minute" he flicked a few switches on the control panel and fiddled with a few knobs then suddenly a burst of music exploded from the consol "whoa might just turn that down a bit don't want to upset the neighbors" he adjusted the volume and pulled her into the traditional dance position.  
>"Doctor do you actually know how to dance?" she smiled up at him staring into his beautiful brown eyes.<p>

"Of course I know how to dance! How could I be 903 years old and not know how to dance?" to show her how he did actually know how to dance he pulled her off her feet and spun her quickly around, dipping her so her hair brushed the floor grates. She laughed as he pulled her back to him and he laughed with her. Together they waltzed around the consol adding crazy twirls and dips whenever they felt like it. Slowly the tempo of the song changed until it was slow and intimate and Rose found herself held against his chest, her hand in his, his arm wrapped around her and her cheek pressed against his chest. So close that she could hear both his hearts beating. She closed her eyes and let him sway her, she felt so calm just dancing slowly with him. Rose wondered if he was feeling the feelings she was? If that was even possible, if he even noticed how close they were, how his arm felt around her waist, how they fit together perfectly. She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that swaying together before he spoke.

"Rose" he whispered into her ear. Tingles ran up her spine.

"Mmm?" she mumbled not wanting anything to interrupt this perfect moment.

"Pick a place, anywhere in space and time any place you want to go" they had stopped swaying now but he was still holding her "you've got the whole universe to choose from, pick a place"

"I don't want to go anywhere" she sighed into his chest.

"What do you mean?" she could hear the frown in his voice "There's the whole universe outside those doors why would you want to stay here?" he was so clueless, so oblivious to how wonderful this was.

"Because, this is where I want to be in the whole wide universe I want to be right here right now" she pulled back slightly so she could look at him. He stared down at her.  
>"I…." he started but couldn't finish "Rose, there's something I have to-" the floor felt out from under them and Rose screamed as sparks erupted from the consol. The TARDIS flipped and turned, Rose screamed again as she smashed into the seat and she clutched at it for dear life. The Doctor was at the consol smashing things and frantically trying to stop whatever was happened. She couldn't hear what he was saying over the wail of the engines but she could see his lips moving. He pulled the screen to him and she watched as a look of horror spread across his face, he turned to her and yelled something but his voice was drowned out by the engines. He reached for her but it was hopeless, there was a good three meters between them. He yelled again and she caught the tiniest whisper of the sentence.<p>

"Rose! Don't …." But the engines shrieked again cutting him off. She could feel a warmth spreading up from her feet and she glanced back to see the TARDIS doors hanging open. Golden light was spilling in to the room coiling and reaching towards her. She looked back to the Doctor and saw pure terror in his eyes as he reached for her again.

"Doctor!" she cried out. The warmth became suddenly burning hot and she screamed as tendrils of light curled around her legs. The TARDIS gave another almighty heave and her arms were wrenched away from the seat. She let out a terrified scream as she fell backwards into the light; she had time to see the Doctor lunged for her and hear him scream her name once before the light enveloped her fully.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor smashed at controls trying to level the causality booster. He had found a blip a tiny little signal leading him to Rose and he was holding on to it for dear life. The TARDIS careened through the time vortex its engines blazing. The Doctor yanked the screen towards him and quickly read the coordinates: Earth for sure but the exact time and place kept fluxuation. Suddenly the TARDIS came to a halt and The Doctor was thrown back onto the grates of the control room floor. They had landed without him even pulling down the hand break, this was the spot. He ran from the consol and flung open the doors. Earth, an everyday normal street, no Rose no blinding light nothing. Except a youngish girl, she was standing a few feet from the TARDIS staring at him she looked to be in her twenties. She was wearing a dark red leather jacket over a purple top. Her chocolate brown eyes looked sad as if she was about to cry.  
>"Sorry…. Ah just looking for my friend" The Doctor mumbled glancing around the park where he had landed. The girl took a step towards him.<br>"Her name was Rose" the girl took another step forward.  
>"Yes! Her name's Rose! She's always running off have you seen her? Is she here?" The girl shook her head sadly "Look I'm the Doctor and I really need to find my friend have you seen her? How did you know her name?" he stepped towards her.<br>"I'm sorry Doctor I'm sorry for what is going to happen I'm sorry for what you are going to lose" her eyes held a dark foreboding.  
>He narrowed his eyes "What's your name?" she smiled sadly.<br>"Wibely wobbly timey wimey" she laughed "Martha, but I shouldn't have told you that it's all wibely wobbly" she turned to walk away but he reached out to her.  
>"Why? Why is it wibely wobbly?" he stared hard at her taking in her face she looked tired almost sick. Like she had been through a terrible ordeal, her chocolate skin was stretched tight over her cheek bones as if she hadn't had much sleep. "Who are you?"<br>She looked away from him.  
>"Be careful Doctor be careful with the time you have left" she sounded chocked "Don't waste your days because the bad wolf is coming Doctor the bad wolf is almost here"<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Jackie was sitting on Roses bed and the tears where streaming down her face. Rose watched from somewhere else, where exactly she wasn't sure all she knew was that her mum was crying and she wasn't there to comfort her. Jackie was clutching a picture of her and Rose that had been taken a few weeks before she had first met the Doctor. Tears stained the picture smearing their faces.

"_This is what he does Rose, this is what the Doctor does to people"  
><em>She tried to reach out to Jackie "I'm so sorry mum I'm so sorry" Jackie sniffled sadly and stood up, she took one last look at the photo and dropped it onto the bed.  
><em>"Look at what he's done to your family, he turned up and you just left. He causes so much pain Rose are you ready for that?" <em>  
>Jackie walked out of the room and shut the door quietly.<p>

"_Do you think you can face the reality of your life with the Doctor? Do you think you're ready to see what he truly is Rose Tyler?"  
><em>  
>The Doctor stood in the TARDIS staring at the bleeping screen. He blinked slowly and looked around, the TARDIS how had he gotten back here? Martha the girl Martha where was she?<br>_"the bad wolf is coming Doctor the bad wolf is almost here"  
><em>He flipped to hand break slowly, the blip was still there but now he was hesitant about following it. The engines of the TARDIS erupted into life and the Doctor was thrown to the ground.  
>"Hey what are you doing?" he mumbled flipping the booster and trying to bring back a semblance of order but the TARDIS had other ideas. He felt the jolt of landing and stood slowly staring at the doors. He watched in awe as the lock flipped across and the doors slowly opened. Mickey stood outside the doors and smiled sadly at the Doctor.<p>

"Wait to ruin the dramatic effect Mickey!" The Doctor tried to laugh it off but he was still unsettled by the TARDIS'S determination. "Look have you seen Rose? It's nothing to get worried about she just got a little misplaced" Mickey stared at the Doctor and let the smile drop.  
>"It was always her wasn't it Doctor? It was always Rose it could never be anyone else" he laughed softly "Me and her had something special before you turned up, yeah it wasn't the whole universe and it wasn't crazy beautiful planets but we had chips and we had laughs and I loved her and I thought she loved me" he sighed "I think she thought she loved we as well, but the way she looks at you, Doctor you can see it in her eyes. What we had is nothing compared to what's between you two" he sounded like he was finally admitting something that he had been thinking about for a long time.<br>"Mickey….." the Doctor didn't know what to say. He had moments when he would look at Rose and all the pain and the memories would just disappear and it would be just her. When she smiled she could instantly make him happy she inspired him to be better. He strode across the consol to the doors and reached out to Mickey. "She still talks about you Mickey, she still loves you" Mickey shook his head.  
>"That doesn't matter Doctor it doesn't mean anything because now she has you and I'm happy for you both" he smiled sadly "As long as Rose is happy it doesn't matter" He turned to walk away and the Doctor reached out to grab his shoulder but his hand encountered nothing. Mickey disappeared into wisps of smoke that curled around the Doctor.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so i re-wrote this chapter because it seemed really disjointed and shaky. Sorry its still short but at least its here! :D So here you go, hope you like it. :) Pretty please review. **

* * *

><p>The Doctor opened his eyes, yet again surprised that they had even been closed. He couldn't remember falling asleep, he never slept it always felt unnatural. This time he had woken in a bed, it was warm and bright and pleasingly soft.<p>

_Not TARDIS.  
><em>The Doctor sat up abruptly, not TARDIS. He was not in the TARDIS. Nothing could move him from inside the TARDIS, well maybe a temporal schism but that, that would be almost impossible. He could remember his conversation with Micke-  
><em>WAIT! Mickey in the TARDIS! Doctor not in the TARDIS! Mickey turning into smoke!<br>_"What?" he breathed. This was insane, it was all completely insane. The Doctor fell back into the pillows and ran his fingers threw his hair.  
><em>Not TARDIS, smoke Mickey and strangely comfortable bed.<em>  
>In fact amazingly comfortable bed. All the things he had been thinking about seemed to drift out of his head. The Doctor found himself smiling absently as he rolled over to snuggle closer into the pillows… or the blond girl that was lying next to him.<br>"What?" he whispered to keep from waking her "What!" her shoulders were bare and her skin looked soft and glorious. He had a sudden urge to reach out and touch her. "WHAT?" He smacked himself in the head, this was too strange why hadn't he climbed out of this stupidly soft bed yet? Why didn't he want to wake the beautiful blonde girl? Who was this glorious creature lying next to him? He thumped back onto the pillow and the girl sniffled softy, her breathing hitched slightly and she rolled over so she was facing the Doctor.  
>"WHAT?" the Doctor tried to muffle his cry by clamping his hand over his mouth but it was too late.<br>Rose slowly opened her eyes.


End file.
